Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Doorway to Destruction, Part 1 | Season1_2 = Doorway to Destruction, Part 2 | Season1_3 = Hulk-Busted | Season1_4 = The Collector | Season1_5 = All About Ego | Season1_6 = Savage Land | Season1_7 = Incredible Shrinking Hulks | Season1_8 = Hulks On Ice | Season1_9 = Of Moles and Men | Season1_10 = Wendigo Apocalypse | Season1_11 = The Skaar Whisperer | Season1_12 = Into the Negative Zone | Season1_13 = Red Rover | Season1_14 = The Venom Inside | Season1_15 = Galactus Goes Green | Season1_16 = A Thing About Machines | Season1_17 = Abomination | Season1_18 = Mission Impossible Man | Season1_19 = For Asgard | Season1_20 = Stranger in a Strange Land | Season1_21 = It's a Wonderful Smash | Season1_22 = Deathlok | Season1_23 = Inhuman Nature | Season1_24 = The Hunted | Season1_25 = Monsters No More | Season1_26 = Planet Leader | Season2_1 = Planet Hulk, Part 1 | Season2_2 = Planet Hulk, Part 2 | Season2_3 = Fear Itself | Season2_4 = Guardians of the Galaxy | Season2_5 = Future Shock | Season2_6 = A Druff is Enough | Season2_7 = Homecoming | Season2_8 = Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur | Season2_9 = Hulking Commandos | Season2_10 = The Strongest One There Is | Season2_11 = The Dopplesmashers | Season2_12 = The Big Green Mile | Season2_13 = The Green Room | Season2_14 = The Defiant Hulks | Season2_15 = Enter, The Maestro | Season2_16 = The Tale of Hercules | Season2_17 = Banner Day | Season2_18 = Wheels of Fury | Season2_19 = Days of Future Smash, Part 1: The Dino Era | Season2_20 = Days of Future Smash, Part 2: Smashgard | Season2_21 = Days of Future Smash, Part 3: Dracula | Season2_22 = Days of Future Smash, Part 4: The Hydra Years | Season2_23 = Days of Future Smash, Part 5: The Tomorrow Smashers | Season2_24 = Spirit of Vengeance | Season2_25 = Planet Monster, Part 1 | Season2_26 = Planet Monster, Part 2 }} History Joining the Marvel Universe block on Sunday, August 11 is Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hulk has long fought alone to protect a world that sees him as a monster, but his best friend Rick Jones has taken it upon himself to film the world-saving exploits of Big Green and his team to change that image. In this never before seen team up of Hulk, his cousin She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, and Skaar, Marvel's mightiest super heroes form an eccentric family living under one roof, working together to tackle threats that are too enormous for other heroes to handle them. From trying to house break their giant red pet T-Rex to stopping Ego the Living Planet from crashing into the Earth, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. must learn to balance their Hulk-sized actions with their everyday family-sized problems. Cast Principal voice actors Additional voices Crew * Jamie Simone - Casting and Voice Director References pt-br:Hulk e Os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. Category:Earth-12041